Happy Birthday
by MadeofScars
Summary: Deeks is heartbroken upon learning that his partner forgot his birthday, can she make it up to him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry I really had to write this, as if Kensi would forget Deeks' birthday, remember the Blye, K episode when Deeks was talking about a surprise party - pretty sure Kensi knew when his bday was then, stupid writers. Also, Kensi not using an alias for the dinner reservation really?

That episode felt so inconsistent... Anyways... Here is a short little fic for the episode, my other story is coming along really slow, sorry I have lost inspiration, need another Dave Kalstein Densi episode to reignite my passion.

* * *

Deeks ungracefully stumbled into his apartment, drinking with Hetty was never a good idea. He should have listened to Callen when he said those exact same words to him earlier in the night. However, with his partner out at dinner with god knows who, he truly had nowhere else to go.

When Hetty had offered him an exotic bottle of scotch she had sourced from the wilderness of a jungle in the middle of nowhere how could Deeks say no? The next thing he knows he's swilling back glass after glass sharing battle stories with Hetty long into the night and even the early hours of the morning.

Knocking over a few miscellaneous items on his way to the bathroom, Deeks made it to the sink gripping onto it firmly to steady himself. "Yeah, never drinking with Hetty again" he said to himself as he looked into the mirror, he looked like hell and knew he would pay for it in the morning. He splashed some cold water over his face trying to shake the groggy feeling that was starting to overcome him. Walking over to the toilet he muttered to himself 'Can't believe she forgot my birthday'. He was never going to let this go. When Kensi had told him that the reservations were not with him, he had felt his heart drop. This hurt a hell of a lot more than any physical abuse from his father.

Deeks threw his shirt onto the floor as he made his way back into the bedroom, his head felt like it was going to explode. He attampted to lean down and take his socks off but decided that the socks really had to stay on if he was going to make it to his bed. The room was beginning to spin.

Drinking with Hetty had been Deeks' coping mechnaism. He knew it, deep down he's sure that Hetty knew it too. "What doesn't that woman know?" Deeks said to himself. Tonight he was simply trying to forget the fact that his partner had left for dinner with someone else. He had risked his own life to save her earlier in the day. He knew that his cover would be blown the second he walked into the garage yet he did it anyway and for what? This was the thanks he got for it?

Sighing he made his way over to the bed, pulling the covers back he noticed that something was poking out from underneath his pillow. Removing the pillow he found a very bulky envelope, he studied it for a few seconds, blinking a few times trying to read the letters on the front. Eventually the letters came into focus, they formed a word 'Deeks'.

"Wow I am never drinking with Hetty again" Deeks said aloud as he collapsed down onto the bed. All of that concentration from reading the envelope was almost enough to send him down onto the floor.

He reclined fully on the bed leaning his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes for a few moments he tried to get his bearings back. Groaning he sat himself upright, opening the mysterious envelope. Not once did he consider the fact that this could be a potentially life threatening package. Given his luck today, would it really be surprising if a bad guy had sent him anthrax?

Ripping the envelope open a series of items dropped down onto the bed: a card, confetti, glitter, a bulky unknown document. "What the?" Deeks muttered as he brushed off some of the glitter that was now all over him and his bed. He picked up the card first, studying the cover he took a while to decipher the words given his current state.

The card was clearly purchased from the section for children: 'Happy Birthday 5 Today' was written on the front with a cartoon sketch of a teddy bear surfing. Deeks opened the card up revealing a note scribbled inside:

'You didn't seriously think that I forgot about your birthday did you? This weekend, you, me, Vegas - K'.

Looking down at the items that had dropped out of the card, hidden amongst the sea of confetti and glitter were travel arrangements. There it was, a hotel had been booked in Vegas, for a weekend... for two.

Deeks smiled as he read it, sighing contentedly he collapsed down onto the other side of the bed, the one not affected by his partner's confetti, "I knew you wouldn't forget Fern" Deeks mumbled into the pillow before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reading this, and much love to those of you who reviewed :) Hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint... I have no idea how to write a Vegas story, we'll see if it happens...

I am really tempted to write an alternative path with this story - the alternative being Kensi forgot and got Eric to make up the reservations - I might do this alternative option if you guys would be interested in reading that instead? We'll see...

As always, much love to everyone who reads this, thank you.

* * *

The following morning Kensi let herself into Deeks' apartment using the key he had given her. They had exchanged keys several months ago forgoing the need to pick each others locks (which they had both previously done on a number of occasions).

She made her way into the apartment, picking up the magazines that Deeks had knocked off the table the night before. She remembers last night fondly and how she began walking back into ops after her less than successful dinner. She looked at Deeks and Hetty sitting together laughing as Hetty recounted how she once escaped from pursuing Russian mafia members via a snow mobile. They were having a great time, absolutely no hint of sadness on Deeks' face. She smiled, collecting her things before leaving.

She had asked Hetty the week before if she and Deeks could go to Vegas together, knowing that they would be late in on Monday because of the drive back. Hetty was more than willing to allow it given the fact that they had experienced Christmas at sea. Kensi had always planned on spending the night with Deeks on his couch with a beer and a burger for his birthday. The envelope was already in her hand to surprise him with. However, given the amount of fun he was having with Hetty she decided to just drop it off at his apartment.

Kensi could not help but laugh at what greeted her as she entered his room. Her partner was sprawled out on top of the bed, head buried in the pillow covered in the confetti from her birthday card. There was glitter all over his body and a few bits stuck to his face. They were sparkling as the sun streamed through the barely shut curtains. Kensi noted the clothes strewn over the floor, very unlike Deeks to be so untidy. The whole room stunk of alcohol from the previous night. She couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole situation.

She looked down at him sleeping, he was a mess, he had obviously written himself off the night before because of her. She was close to tears thinking about the look he had given her last night when she had told him about her dinner plans but she shook her head trying to regain her composure. His hair was a mess, even more wayward than usual as Kensi gently brushed some of it away from his face.

Hungover or not, Deeks was a detective and he detected another presence in his room, touching his hair! He startled her as he squinted one eye open, looking to see who the presence was.

"Hey there" she smiled, greeted by a groan at first before he muttered something incoherently rolling fully over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow.

"Get up!" Kensi simply stated.

"Ahhh not so loud!" He said quickly covering his head with the pillow.

"Get up! You're going to be late for work" she yelled again, blatantly disregarding her partner's plea for quiet.

When he didn't move, Kensi smirked as her hand firmly connected with her partner's ass.

"Ahhhh! Okay, okay! Moving" Deeks groaned stirring from his bed.

"Good, I'm making you the perfect hangover cure" Kensi said heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't have a hangover" Deeks replied, although it was blatantly obvious.

"Yeah...sure you don't Deeks" Kensi replied walking into the kitchen to fry up some good ol' fashioned grease.

Deeks finished showering, putting on his trademark jeans and t-shirt, he smiled as he read the hotel booking again. Surely enough it was booked last year, he was so stupid to think that she wouldn't remember his birthday, she got him good there even he had to admit.

"Here, eat up." Kensi said as she launched into an explaination about how she had perfected the ultimate hangover cure.

Deeks would be lying if he said he listened to what she was saying, his headache was still very much alive and kicking.

"Here take two of these, how much did you drink with Hetty last night?" She asked handing him over some tablets and water.

"I don't remember, Hetty just kept pouring them for me, god that woman can drink!" Deeks shook his head fondly thinking about the pint sized woman. "Wait how did you know I was with Hetty? Heck for all you know I could have been with a hot date instead." Deeks suggested cockily.

"I highly doubt that and besides I went back to ops to pick up my stuff, I saw you too together" She admitted stealing some of the bacon she had made for him, taking a big bite.

"Why didn't you join us?"

"You looked like you were having a good time, I didn't want to intrude, besides I'm stuck with you all weekend" she joked.

He laughed, "I seriously thought you had forgotten" he said softly, those damn sad blue eyes appearing again as he looked up at her.

"How could I forget Deeks with all your damn hints? And I'm not just talking about yesterday but the week before that and the week before that..." Kensi said raising her voice much to the delight of Deeks' headache.

Deeks smiled, he was hardly subtle about it. "So yesterday was payback for me annoying you about my birthday?"

"Yup." She took another piece of bacon from his plate "now hurry up and finish that, we're going to be late for work." She said triumphantly walking towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, so sorry for the terrible time taken between updates. Note that this chapter doesn't exactly go with what I have written previously... I felt that Kensi lying about remembering his birthday would give me more to write about so that is why I have written it this way :) as always, thanks for reading.

* * *

Stumbling back up to their hotel room a slightly intoxicated Kensi and Deeks collapsed on the couch of their lavish room.

"God Kens, how much did this room cost you?" Deeks asked, it sure was an impressive birthday present.

"A lot! But hey it's worth it right?"

"Are you kidding me? This has been the best trip ever! We are definitely doing this again sometime"

"Good, let's continue the fun" Kensi said getting out some shot glasses and tequila.

"Oh I sense a challenge coming on, what was it you said about Vegas again?"

"That you would end up curled in the fetal position beggin' for mercy" She smirked

"Bring it on, what are we playing?"

"Truth or dare"

"Oh Fern, you will be the death of me."

"I really will if you call me that again"

Deeks gulped, "Right okay, who goes first?"

"Well since it's _your_ birthday weekend I think you should go first."

"Um okay, dare" Deeks said excitedly.

Kensi poured them each a shot, which they downed and regretted afterwards as the burn set in. However, liquid courage was needed to play this game.

"Ooooohh okay, I dare you to tell everyone we meet on the way back down to the lobby that you love musical theater."

"What? Why, uh... why would I do that?" Deeks stuttered.

"Oh come on Deeks! I know you do, Sam and Callen told me that's why you went to Vegas last time."

"Really? Those guys are the worst at keeping secrets." Deeks muttered.

"C'mon we're going down there now." Kensi said getting up.

"Why? We _just_ got back" Deeks complained.

"I need something to eat, I am not paying those ridiculous prices for the mini bar snacks." Kensi said dragging him along with her.

"This is a terrible idea..." Deeks sighed following his partner outside the room.

They had barely stepped foot outside their room before Deeks had to begin his dare.

"Hi, I love musical theater" Deeks said to an elderly couple walking down the same corridor.

"Oh that's lovely dear, have you seen the show at the blah blah blah theater... great performers blah blah blah" Kensi tuned out mid-sentence, this was not how it was supposed to go. Deeks should be humiliated not having a conversation!

"See Fern, people love musical theater" Deeks smirked as they continued on their way downstairs.

"Yeah..." Kensi said rolling her eyes as they entered the elevator.

"Hello ladies, how are you this fine evening? I love musical theater" Deeks said flashing his trademark grin at the two young women who melted the moment they saw him. "Awwww that is sooo cute" one of them said looking at Deeks with giddy eyes. "Yeah..." Kensi said angrily, dragging Deeks out the door. "Good night ladies" Deeks said waving at them as he was dragged away.

"What's wrong? I'm doing _your_ dare?" Deeks said smiling brightly, clearly proud of his accomplishments. "You're taking the easy option! Next person you say it to has to be a guy." Kensi said. Deeks suddenly wasn't enjoying this as much as he was earlier. He gulped as Kensi spotted two large men, presumably military judging by their terrible hair cuts. "Great" Deeks muttered as Kensi pointed them out to him.

"Hey uh... I love musical theatre" Deeks mumbled looking down at the ground. "Beat it you homo" the biggest guy muttered shoving Deeks out of the way as the other guy sniggered at him before walking off.

"Yeah, that's not nice." Deeks shook his head while Kensi laughed. "What's wrong with musical theater?" Deeks asked turning to Kensi as she continued laughing at him. "Oh I get it? It's not masculine is it? I should be restoring a muscle car or something right?"

"Hey, I didn't say a thing..." Kensi smirked.

* * *

The game continued downstairs with Deeks daring Kensi to get the phone number of a guy who had hair coming out of places that were not pretty (think nose and ears). "C'mon Deeks that's so gross" Kensi pleaded, Deeks started clucking like a chicken.

"Oh my gosh, fine." Kensi angrily shoved the candy she had stocked up on earlier into Deeks' arms as she strided over to the man.

"Ugh..." Kensi shuddered as she came closer to the man, his hair was slicked back with far too much gel and he stunk of cigarette smoke.

Deeks watched on as Kensi talked to the man, noting how his face lit up when Kensi spoke to him.

Deeks couldn't help but smirk at his partner walking back with an angry scowl. She was showing the piece of paper with the guy's number on as she walked towards him.

"Argh happy now? I feel dirty." Kensi shuddered handing the paper to Deeks.

"Dirty huh? If you want to take him back to our room I don't mind hanging down here while you..." Deeks' smirk was wiped off his face as Kensi's fist connected with his shoulder "Ow!"

She was already plotting her revenge "Truth or dare?" She asked a little too sweetly for Deeks' liking.

"Truth" Deeks replied.

"Wuss!" Kensi scolded him.

"No, smart" Deeks clarified, knowing that she would have something far worse in store for him, getting back upstairs was his top priority, they had made a rule that neither of them could choose the same thing more than three times. Therefore, getting back to their room before he said dare again was of utmost importance.

"Fine..." Kensi sighed thinking about her next move.

"Why do you love musical theatre so much?" She asked.

"That's a long story..." He replied and guided her back up to their room.

* * *

Collapsing back on the couch, Kensi placed all of her candy on the table in front of them, opening up a packet of sweets and refusing to share any with Deeks... for now at least.

"Well..." She said expectantly.

"Okay... well it started when I was young my grandmother used to give me violin lessons."

"How old were you?" Kensi asked generally interested in this side of him.

"I was five when I first started, she taught me for three years before she passed away." Deeks replied remembering the lessons fondly. "I guess my love for musical theatre started with her, everytime I hear the violin I remember her..." He said, a soft smile on his face.

"That's really cool Deeks" Kensi smiled offering him some of her precious sugary sweets.

"Did you really remember my birthday?" Deeks asked.

Kensi froze, "shit, shit, shit. Come clean or lie? Come clean or lie?" Her mind was racing a million miles an hour. "Better to just bite the bullet I suppose..."

"No, I got Eric to change the reservation date to make it look like I booked earlier, please don't be mad"

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't lie to me that good!" Deeks stood up pacing back and forward.

Kensi glared at him. "What?"

"It's true, you're a terrible liar"

"I lie for a living Deeks, I can't be that bad" Kensi said sadly.

"No, you're only a terrible liar when it comes to me, god I can read you like a book Kens." Deeks replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"No you can't! I made you almost believe it."

"_Almost_" Deeks emphasised.

"Okay fine, can we move on now please?"

"Deflection fine, I will play along." Deeks responded sitting down next to her again.

"Truth or dare?" She asked nervously

"Truth."

"On a scale from one to pissed how are you feeling right now?" She asked, again biting down on her lip.

"Honestly... about an eight." Deeks replied.

"Shit." Kensi muttered, the fun seemingly over for now. "I'm sorry." Kensi said sincerly looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go downstairs for a bit, cool off." Deeks said getting up and leaving a few seconds later. She put her head in her hands and sighed, she knew not to follow him when he was like this...


End file.
